solo mio
by kena86
Summary: perry descubre que doof lo vuelve a engañar con peter, y renuncia a la owca ¿slash?


El Agente P, solo viaja para un día de rutina, al menos eso espera, cuando monograma dice "no sabemos que pretende, ve a averiguarlo", llega a ser un día lleno de sorpresas, aunque a veces resulta que en realidad no hay ningún inador, y que solo decidió hacer algo diferente ese dia, conociéndolo, al verlo llegar, le pedirá ayuda. No tiene problema en echarle una mano, después de todo eso hacen los chicos buenos, y se divierte.

Esta vez lleva un parapente, llega silencioso, adora pasar por la pared, el vidrio es mas peligroso. Pero menos caro, aterriza lejos de la ventana, hoy entrara a hurtadillas, y lo sorprenderá cayéndole por la espalda.

Lastima que todo se fuera a la basura, apenas se asomo por la ventana.

Una cara conocida y que esperaba no volver en el edificio: Peter el Panda volvió a salir de Seattle y esta visitando a "su nemesis", "¿Por qué el no sabia nada de esto? ¿Por qué están peleando alegremente los dos? ¡¿ y porque esta tomando café del vaso que Heinz siempre me da para tomar?!" -¡krkrkrkrkr!"

¡Crash!

-¿escuchaste eso Peter el Panda? ¿ya habrá llegado Perry el ornitorrinco?- se pregunta Doof mientras busca la fuente del ruido, es una ventana cerca del balcón, obviamente, sin causas naturales para haberse roto de esa manera- tengo la terrible sospecha que te vio, Peter el Panda- dice Heinz Preocupado.

Peter toma el teléfono del departamento y marca un numero.

-¿hola?- contesta Monograma, Peter le pasa el teléfono a Heinz.

-Francis ¿ya mandaste a Perry el ornitorrinco?-

-si, ya debio haber llegado- responde Monograma, sorprendido por la voz preocupada.

-creo que ya vino y se fue sin saludar-

-oh-

-te dije que era una mala idea, hacer que estos dos hicieran las paces con una terapia sorpresa- replica Heinz.

-¿Qué otra opción tenia? El agente p se negaba a juntarse por cuenta propia con el agente P-

-…-

-vamos, tú me entiendes-

-…-

-agente p Perry, agente P Peter- explica un poco frustrado

-¡ah! Eso- dice Heinz por fin entendiendo- buenos, ¡pues no funciono! Y aparte me rompió una ventana- se queja, pero su sigue siendo casi angustiada.

-mayor Monograma, el Agente P regreso- escucha a Carl.

-voy a tratar de hablar con el- dice monograma antes de colgar.

Perry esta enrabiado, da vueltas por su guarida "¡no puedo creer que Doofenshmirtz me la haya vuelto hacer! ¡y con el mismo Panda!... un momento… aquella vez Monograma estaba congelado, y Carl no siempre está informado de todo… es imposible que Peter estuviera con Heinz y que él no lo supiera"

-ejem… agente p- llama monograma desde la pantalla.

Perry vuelve su mirada enojada a su jefe, a quien le da un escalofrió.

-ejem… supongo que viste al agente P… hu… Peter con doofenshmirtz… no es lo que piensas, recuerda que te negaste hacer las paces con él, y no nos conviene que los agentes estén peleados entre sí- explica.

-¿krkrkrkr? ¡¿krkrkrkr?!- "¿Pero tenían que mandarlo con mi Enemigo? ¡¿Con ¡mi Heinz!?"- replica Perry al parecer olvidando que el mayor no lo entendia.

-creo que el agente p esta sufriendo un repetición, cuando descubrió por primera vez, al agente panda en el departamento de Doofenshmirtz- opina Carl escondiéndose de Perry.

-ok, supongo que no pensé en eso- dice Monograma reflexionando.

-¡krkrkr!- Perry quiere que Peter se vaya.

-agente P, entiendo su enojo, pero esto va a ser parte de su terapia, el agente p… panda, se quedara un tiempo con doofenshmirtz y us…- Pero Monograma no pudo terminar su orden, por que sucedió lo impensable.

Perry apenas escucho la primera parte, "¡al diablo con todo, entonces!", se quita el sombrero y el reloj comunicador, mejor dicho: se los quita y se toma el tiempo para destruirlos por completo e irse.

-…-

-…Mayor-

-sí, Carl, lo sé, el agente p renuncio a la osba- dice Monograma estupefacto.

Dei:

-ya se tardó mucho ese monoceja en regresar la llamada- se queja Doofenshmirtz mirando el balcón, como esperando que aparezca Perry el ornitorrinco -¿quieres mas café?- pregunta a Peter el panda.

Peter acepta, pero espera que deje de ofrecerle café cada 5 minutos o no podrá dormir en la noche.

Ring

Suena el teléfono, a Heinz por poco se le cae la tetera encima de Peter, al apurarse a contestar -¡hola! ¡hola! ¡hola!-

-eh… doofenshmirtz- es monograma y tiene un tono de voz que no le gusta a Doof.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Que? – pregunta impaciente

Monograma sigue impresionado por lo que paso, la presión que le pone Doofenshmirtz no ayuda, tal vez después se vaya a tomar un té de tila – eh… al agente p… a Perry no le pareció… el procedimiento de terapia que se le iba a imponer… así que… renuncio-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama escandalizado- ¡pues yo también renuncio!-

-Doofenshmirtz tú ya no trabajas para la osba-

-disculpa, fue un impulso- dice, incluso un poco contrariado por lo que dijo- Monograma dijiste que era una buena idea para que Perry el ornitorrinco, tuviera "a" en "comportamiento"-

Peter parpadea confundido, a los agentes no se les califica, ya son profesionales… debió ser una mentira piadosa de monograma para que Perry peter se juntaran e hicieran las paces.

-y yo acepte porque quería ayudar a mi enemigo, incluso lo de pasar 3 meses con un agente diferente, ¿y al final qué?-

-admito que esto no salió como esperaba, subestime el… cariño que el agente… Perry tiene por usted…-

-…-

- lo siento-

-todos perdimos ¿eh? Tú te quedaste sin un agente y yo sin mi enemigo… al menos que me asignen uno nuevo, pero por mi experiencia con otros agentes, no es lo mismo… no… ¿no podemos intentar hablar con él?-

-lo siento doofenshmirtz, el agen… Perry, vive… en un lugar que no puedo… dar la ubicación, reglas de osba-

Heinz se está acongojando, no puede salir a buscar a Perry el ornitorrinco, -espera- se le está ocurriendo algo- yo no puedo ir por él, así que tendré que traerlo sin salir a buscarlo-

-¿doofenshmirtz?-

-hare un teletransporta-inador, y traeré a Perry el ornitorrinco de donde quiera que este- declara.

-emmm- monograma lo piensa.

-¿será buena idea? ¿Podrá convencer al age… a Perry de regresar?- pregunta Carl.

-confieso que no creo que el agente quiera volver a la osba, pero al final de cuentas el problema es entre Perry, peter y doofenshmirtz… de acuerdo, hágalo-

Casa flynn fletcher:

-Perry, baja- suplica Phineas a su ornitorrinco, quien subio al árbol del jardín, si bien, el joven pelirrojo, se alegro de verlo temprano, quería seguir jugando con sus amigos, pero de pronto del ornitorrinco, subio al árbol, para sorpresa de todos, que nunca lo había visto moverse rápido, y más perturbador, fue al ver el árbol moverse a lo que Bufford decía que era muy agresivos.

-no lo sé, amigos, sospecho que Perry esta rabioso-

-Bufford, si Perry estuviera rabioso, nos habría atacado directamente en vez de al árbol- dice Baljett.

-mmm, es cierto, ¿habrá visto una ardilla?- se pregunta bufford.

-Perry no es un perro- replica baljett.

-de acuerdo- se acerca candace- todos atrás… ¡perry, baja ahora!-

-¡krkrkrkrk!- el gruñido de Perry se oye bastante enfadado, y varias hojas caen.

-no se oye bien- dice Phineas como queriendo subir al árbol.

Pero Candace lo hace retroceder – no phineas, Perry suena muy molesto, puede ser peligroso acercarse, es bueno que se esté desquitando con el árbol, vamos a darle unas horas, si no se calma, entonces si habrá problemas- piensa candace, bastante temerosa de Perry le haga daño a los niños, sus padres no están, asi que la responsabilidad es de ella, y esto se ve serio- oigan…-les llama la atención- que tal si… "¿qué diría mamá?" – Le hacemos un postre a Perry para que se anime-

-¡esa es una buena idea, candace!, mamá dice, estómago lleno, corazón contento- dice phineas dirigiendo al grupo a la casa.

-de hecho, el estómago lleno es un mal cliché,- le dice isabella.

Contenta de distraerlos, candace cierra la puerta.

Perry escucha todo pero eso no mejora su humor, sigue rasgando la corteza, ya no esta tan furioso, pero sigue molesto: ya no trabaja para osba, ya no vera a Heinz, ¡y ese maldito Panda se quedó con su enemigo! ¡¿Qué podría ser peor?!

Un rayo le da la respuesta, apenas es tocado, siente como si algo lo arrastrara, por suerte solo dura un segundo, no es una sensación agradable.

Su entrenamiento como agente le hace asimilar rápido las cosas, "haber estaba desquitándose con el árbol de la casa, de pronto le cae un rayo, y ahora esta en la dei, frente a Heinz y el panda"… "¡ese panda!" no tarda en arrojarse sobre Peter.

-"¡te voy a enseñar a no robarme a mi némesis!"-

-"¡Perry, tranquilízate, solo queremos hablar contigo!"- Peter se defiende.

- "¡¿hablar?! ¡Monograma me dijo que te ibas a quedar con el!"- exclama rabioso

-"bu… bueno… si, pero esta vez el me lo ordeno"-

-"¡y tu no pusiste objeciones! ¿Verdad?"-

-"ok, ok, admito que me agrada Doofenshmirtz…" – no pudo continuar porque Perry le atino un golpe en el hocico.

-¡ya basta, Perry el ornitorrinco!- exclama Heinz agarrando al ornitorrinco, lo aleja de peter.

Perry no quiere hacerle daño a Heinz… tomando en cuenta que solo ha usado la fuerza mínima contra él todos estos años, pero esto es más que una traición, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, es un abandono…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al darse cuenta que Doofenshmirtz lo está abrazando, es un abrazo muy sentido, puede sentir el cariño en él.

-calma, Perry el ornitorrinco, crei que te estaba ayudando, yo no haría nada para lastimarte… sentimentalmente hablando, obvio, supuse que amabas ser agente más que ser mi enemigo, monograma dijo que perjudicaba tu buen nombre que estuvieras peleado con un compañero, ¿entiendes?- dice Heinz con voz calma.

Perry está más calmado, Doof lo baja al piso, pero se sorprende todavía verlo con expresión molesta.

-umm… Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta, esperando que la respuesta sea: volver a la osba, y seguir siendo enemigos… sin embargo.

Perry hace una especie de mímica, Peter no comprende.

-¿dices que ahorita no sabes si regresar a la osba?- dice Heinz observando.

Ahora peter entiende, Perry pocas debió tratar de comunicarse con Heinz, debio haber evolucionado una manera de entenderse.

Perry continua- ¿te quieres quedar conmigo? ¿Cómo… amigo? ¿si dijiste "amigo"? creo que no entendí lo último- dice Heinz, por alguna razón un poco perturbado por lo último, tal vez si entendió.

De pronto Perry empieza a señalar Peter.

-¿quieres que Peter el panda se vaya?- hace señas un poco más agresivas-quieres que Peter él se vaya y nunca regrese a Danville, ni nos volvamos a ver- repite.

Perry asiente afirmando el mensaje, Heinz sigue perturbado, está recibiendo más información de la que esperaba, el vuelve su mirada a Peter, bastante apenado.

- lo siento Peter el panda, pero Perry el ornitorrinco tiene prioridad antes que tu- se disculpa.

Peter entiende, se dirige a la puerta del balcón, pero antes le da una mirada a Perry –"ahora veo que quieres demasiado a Doofenshmirtz, Perry, pero ¿sabías que los celos posesivos son dañinos?"- es directo.

-"… no para Doof, ¡ahora vete! Y dile a monograma que no envié a otro agente- dice antes que Peter por fin sale del departamento, un poco preocupado de como decirle a monograma: que al parecer Perry el ornitorrinco, ex agente de OSBA, por decisión propia cambio de residencia (ahora que renuncio a la OSBA, no hay poder que lo obligue a quedarse con Flynn Fletcher) con su ex nemesis, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, no promete que no venga otro agente, si Doof continua con sus malvados inadores, al menos que Perry lo detenga o estén dispuestos a jugar al agente y científico malvado por el resto de sus vidas.

Casa Flynn Fletcher:

-no debimos dejarlo solo en el jardín- se lamenta Phineas.

-tampoco podíamos hacer nada con la actitud que tenía- dice candace también lo lamenta, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?.

-¿saben? Mis conocimientos de zoología son limitados, y mas sobre los ornitorrincos… -dice Baljett.

-escúpelo Baljett- lo presiona Buford.

-los animales pueden estar estrados cuando son retados por otro macho por el territorio-

-pero este es el territorio de Perry- dice Phineas.

-de hecho- intercede Ferb- tal vez no, es posible que Perry haya encontrado otro terreno que pueda llamar "suyo", ese lugar al que siempre va, mientras no lo vemos-

-…vaya, viéndolo así es posible, ¿pero si Perry fue a luchar por su territorio? ¿no significa que podría salir herido? Deberíamos ayudarlo- pregunta preocupado el pelirrojo.

-alto ahí- ahora entra Bufford- como bravucón, y el ser que más cercano a la intuición primitiva, le sugiero que nunca se metan entre 2 animales que se disputan algo en común, es… muy… muy… peligroso- dice dando el acercamiento dramático.

-¿entonces?- pregunta Candace

-solo hay que esperar- dice bufford.

DEI

Todavía es temprano es temprano, pero para estos 2 fue un momento para calmarse.

Ambos abrazados, Doofenshmirtz ya lleva rato dormido, un brazo sobre el ornitorrinco, y otra bajo la almohada, en cambio Perry está despierto, más tranquilo evalúa la situación: si, renuncio a la OSBA, pero recupero a Heinz, ¿debería volver al trabajo?... no, volvería a correr el riesgo de perder al científico, y esto se convertiría en un círculo vicioso de ir y venir, quiere estar con Doofenshmirtz, ya vera como despedirse de los chicos, es una familia amorosa, estarán bien, lo único complicado sera llevar una vida juntos, entre ocurrentes inventos y explosiones… pero estarán juntos.


End file.
